1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen collector structure with a position-adjustable cover, and more particularly to a pen collector structure which is provided with small containers being disposed at a predetermined oblique angle in the case body so as to make the best space utility of the case body to receive more pens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of pens are necessary in daily life because they are frequently used by students and ordinary people. Especially, crayons are indispensable for kindergarteners and primary school pupils.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pen collector 30 is provided with a case body 301, and several rows of level small containers 302 are disposed in the case body 301. The small containers 302 are provided to receive pens 40, as shown in FIG. 2, so as for the pens 40 to be conveniently carried.
However, there are drawbacks in the above-mentioned conventional pen collector.                1. Because the small containers in the case body are disposed at a same level, the space utility of the case body is limited so that the conventional pen collector with a predetermined dimension can only receive a certain quantity of pens.        2. When the pens are placed in the level small containers, it is not convenient for a user to take out a pen from a small container because there is little space between two pens, referring to FIG. 3.        3. Because the conventional pen collector with a predetermined dimension can only receive a certain quantity of pens, a user should buy another bulky pen collector in order to receive more pens. It not only costs much but also occupies bulky space of a desk so as to cause trouble to the user.        4. When the conventional pen collector on a desk is open, the cover will occupy the space of a desk because it is not provided with any supporting device.        